gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Quickscopa
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the File:GTA-vc 2012-06-19 00-46-17-33.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 12:17, June 19, 2012 RE: Visit your "My Preferences" then go to the signature. Just customize your signature and add style. Then if you think it's good then click "I want to use wikitext in my signature". If you want an even advanced way to creata your signature then make a sig template like this: User:Quickscopa/sig. That's all it takes. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 08:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply :Hello, Sir i wanted to talk to you that why is the GTA Chat so lonely unlike the Spanish or German GTA Wiki Well the Chat is a feature that hasn't taken off as much on some Wiki's, it was quite popular when first introduced here but its popularity has slowly declined. :oh and i have heard that the main USER who created this wiki was long gone and created another site and please tell me why are there so less contributions on this wiki. Yes the old staff did leave due to issues with Wikia, for more information you can read this. And there aren't really so many fewer edits on this Wiki. :Please Sir help this wiki contribute more and there are so many dead links on some page (i may have fixed some of 'em) please make someone incharge of keeping an eye at every edit a user makes. Well feel free to contribute, and as for the dead links, I am trying to sort out that issue but I could always use some help. Tom Talk 12:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) News blogs Hi Quickscopa, I really like the idea that you help spreading news on GTAV with your blogs, but next time can you please either leave me this job or creating blogs in a similar build as my news blogs? I just want to keep the news hear in a nice and formal shape. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Replay The reason why I deleted your category was because one category for all bikes featured in the series is enough. Compare to four-wheeled vehicles, there are rather fewer two-wheeled vehicles, therefor, only one category is needed to hold the bikes articles. Don't get me wrong, you had a great idea, but this wiki has already too much categories, that can confuse newcomers. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:26, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Garnergamer He's now blocked for two weeks. Thanks for dealing with him :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with the rest of him! I inadvertently fell asleep while undoing his edits, haha. 18:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man Afterall, I'll get a pirated version. I checked pirated bay. Lol, there are so many torrents! I thought TPB is almost to and end! Just make sure not get a virus, just installed my OS again. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) BTW, can you give me a link. The seeds are down. Can't download the torrents. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Read my latest comment. Dad doesn't allows me to buy it. I must get the pirated version. So can you give a link, or something? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: I don't need dad for it. I cracked a lot of games. Don't look at me like a dumb 13 years old. I just don't understand what that crack is for? Where can I get EFLC? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: I don't need multiplayer. I just want offline EFLC :'(. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks. But I doubt it will take 14 hours. It downloads with o.3 kbs/sec. While my internet connection is 6.7 MB/sec! Thanks anyway. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I am downloading EFLC now, but as I said, no seeds. Gonna take a week. And I'll look for the windows activator. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: I have GTA IV only :/ ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: You think so? I'm doing my best. Not sure if I contributed enough though. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Checked. Don't have any AA option. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 07:35, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stop calling me "sir", I'm still 13. :) Anyway, I deleted the game. It's screwing up my computer. The PC works a lot better when the game is not installed. And my PC is very good. I can't understand why the graphics are so bad. And I personally don't want to understand anymore. I'll get over it. Already finished the game 3 times. I guess is enough. If I'll buy EFLC I might look at the problem again. 2 BIG FACTS: 1. - My PC Card has a quite low memory (only 1003 MG) - The Hard Disk is quite broken I think. - The rest are very advanced (I mean very!). 2. - The game is pirated. That is possibly the reason. I might never know :'(. Thanks for your help Quickscopa anyway. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Images I just cropped them from the car texture images and used photoshop to make the background transparent. ---> Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''